Our Pitch
by MorriannaLeFaye
Summary: I was finally able to convince mom that my modeling career wasn't what I wanted and that I could go to college with my brother Darian, I will be transferring from Trinity (the university of Dublin) to Bardin. I cant wait...wait.. I am rooming with a guy... and a Treble at that. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hello,

My name is Morrigan Faye, Darian is my older brother by like 15 min.

Our parents split when we were young like when we were 4-5 years old, he stayed with dad and his new wife while Mom

took me back to her parents place in Ireland, and got married to her old high school sweet heart, Patrick Bywater.

We still saw each other on holidays up till we were 12, then Dad stopped coming, he got a job that wouldn't allow him to travel that

often. Darian and I continued to write and talk on the phone and online not as often as we would like but at least once a month. Even though we haven't seen each other since we were young we are really close, and he is very overprotective by the way he asked hundreds of questions when we do talk.

My mom set me to start modeling when I was 14 and I have been modeling everything from kids cloths

to now evening wear and lingerie, however I don't understand why I am a model and not some of the other girls, they are more beautiful then me, I think its Patricks Idea and pull in the fashion world that has me modeling. I was able to convince my mom that I still need continue in school and finished my first year at Trinity, here in Dublin. My grandparents have convinced mom to let me attend Barden University this year (Soooo excited) Darian doesn't know, I want it to be a surprise.

I have a the Irish accent since I grew up here, Green eyes and Red hair that reaches to mid-thigh but it hangs in loose curls so thats aright, at least my hair isnt so curly that it frizzes out

Anyway, a little more about my likes,

My fav. colors are Jade green, Amethyst, and a teal/blue (more blue than teal though)

Music wise, I will listen to anything with a beat.

I like beat-box, sing, play violin and piano.

I love dancing, all styles, from ball room to free style and even club dancing.

Anyway I should be going, They just called m boarding for NY here so I have to get on the plane. I decided to dress comfy for the long flight, and I change flights in NY to Atlanta, I will worry about what to wear tomorrow when I have to leave the hotel for school. So bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Morrigan was tired, she had gotten in late and only hand about 4 hours of sleep, however that did not stop her from getting up and getting ready, so after a shower she got out and dried off, doing her hair before getting dressed so that the cloths didn't get wet. Still wrapped up in the towel she turned on her ipod and hooked it up to the speakers and turning up, smiling as she began dancing back to the bathroom to do her make-up and get dressed, she was going to see Darian today!.

Morrigans P.O.V

I finished getting dressed and headed down to the lobby where the car mum had sent for this, 'you shouldn't have to use a dirty taxi' and I was use to driving on the other side of the road so not a good idea. I finally got checked out and a gentlemen in a black suit who introduced himself as John, took my luggage and put it the boot, uh...trunk, anyway he opened the door and let me in. I immediately put my headphones back in and it wasn't long before I started to sing quietly to an Irish song galled Galaway Bay, in the back seat.

-skipping drive-

It wasn't long before we arrived and John (the driver) got my things out of the car and then opened the door, my first view of the school was that there were a 'hell lot of people and taxi's.

"Miss?" John said quietly "I am to help you with your things to the dorm, and might say you have a wonderful voice" he smiled as I turned towards him.

"Thank you John," I smile at him before taking a deep breath and straightening my skirt. "well lets go the-" I was cut off by a very blond preppy girl.

"Hello, Welcome to Barden University, what dorm are you in?" she was way to chipper for my liking but to each their own I guess.

"umm, Tower?" I murmur quietly as she started off on how to get to my dorm I zoned out watching a group of guys rating girls as they walked by and laughing.

"Here is your official BU rape whistle, now remember to use it unless it is actually happening." and with one more crack your face in half smile she bounced off to another girl with brown hair and heavy make-up.

I just grab my things and begin walking towards where the dorms were, walking by they guys who were rating girls, but I stubbornly ignored them. Taking a turn where the sign said tower hall, and walking through the doors, and up to the front desk where the lady asked for my name and dorm number.

"Morrigan Faye, dorm 426" smiling as she gave me my key and told me it was on the fourth floor, and that if anything happened they could hear the whistles down in the lobby from any floor.

I continued up the stairs and to my dorm, sliding the key in and opening the door, I was shocked to see a guy without his shirt on. 0.0? wtf. He had beautiful caramel skin, hipster glasses framing his golden brown eyes and his black hair tussled a little out of place from working out. I backed up and looked at the room number then at my info sheet again before walking back into the room where the guy thankfully had put his shirt on.

"umm, Hello, I am Morrigan Faye, but you can call me Moria if you want" my soft lilting accent coming out stronger then normal.

"Hey, I am Donald, call me Don" he winked and then helped me put my things on the bed

"Well I am going down to the activities fair, do you want to come with me beautiful" I smiled and shook my head no.

I watch him walk out before tuning to put my cloths away and put my things int he bath room before turning to set up my desk, I would decorate my wall later when I have mum send me my posters.

I left the room and went down to the activities fair, taking out my phone I sent Darian a text,

(Me-hello, Darian-_hello_)

hey what are you doing?

_Not much, Hanging with the boys at my college activities fair, what are you up to?_

Not much either just wandering around.

_Mom bugging you again? lol_

No just, wandering, I am taking a year off from modeling

I heard a group of guys singing and dancing in-front dancing and smiling, behind him was a large sign that said TREBLEMAKERS

so I slowly moved over as they finished the guy in from turned to talk to them, I smile and clap, before seeing a foot ball hit the one on a unicycle knocking him over

"Hey, sorry bout that" A tall boy with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes jogged over, I recognized him instantly and ran over jumping on his back covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" I tried to sound American and giggled when gave a grunt.

"Hey Darian who is the hot babe?" a guy with blond tips asked

I got down so Darian could turn around and I laugh as his eyes grow big and his mouth drops open and closes again before he yells.

"Morria!" he picks me up spinning me around as I laugh, Darian was 6'3 and I am like 5-5'1 so it wasn't hard for him.

"Hey Ri, miss me?" I hug him as he sets me back down and just looks at me for a second "Its been awhile huh?" I just smile at him.

He turns me towards the group "Hey guys this is my baby sister Morrigan, she came over from Ireland."

"Morria this is Jake, Aaron, Josh, Allen, and Rick" he points them out as he names them.

"Oh, Hey ," I smile and wave and turn back to Darian

Donalds P.O.V

I was surprised to see a girl open the door, she was hot though, her bright green eyes looked at me in shock... then confusion as she backed out out of room and looked at the number next to the door. I quickly grab a shirt and throw it on just as she back back in.

"umm, Hello, I am Morrigan Faye, but you can call me Moria if you want" her voice had a beautiful lilt to it, I could listen to it all day, however I quickly introduce myself and help her with her things before heading out.

I turned back and told her to come visit me at the activities fair, she just nodds and I head away, she didnt even blush when I smiled.

Well she did look preoccupied, I know I have seen her before though, its bugging me

It wasn't long before we were singing, Jesse wanted to add a girl to the group since the guy we had that could hit the high notes graduated and it was unlikely for us to find another. I was cool with that, it was just as we were finishing the song that I saw my roommate out of the corner of my eye then Unicycle was on the ground with a football rolling around next to him.

One of the jocks came over saying sorry, then the girl was jumping on him, I just keep telling myself that I was not jealous, nope not me.

I was side tracked my her tinkling laughter, thats when Jesse leaned over and murmured "isnt that Morrigan Faye?"

"Yea, you know her?" I asked as I watch her get off the jocks back and he picked her up spinning her around, must be her boyfriend.

"Dude, she is like the Hotest model today, she's been modeling forever" Jesse looked like he was drooling "She's done the runways, lingerie and countless others as well "

I knew I had seen her somewhere, I am pretty sure I have several magazines with her in it.

Still, I wish she would turn those beautiful emerald eyes on me. Well I will just have to try harder, after all she is my roommate.

I smirk as the trebles turn back to continue singing.

A/N- Hey everyone, this is my first story so be nice? leave me reviews if you want something to happen. Thank you 3


	3. Chapter 3

Morrigan P.O.V

I hung out with Darian and his friends for awhile before heading off to look around the Activities fair, there was a group that just ran in circles around the quad, which made no sense to me but o'well.

I was watching people breaking up into groups and moving around, it was when I was watching a group of kid gather around the radio station table for internships that a slightly heavy girl stuck a flier in my face.

"Try out for the Bella's" she had blond hair and was with another girl with heavy makeup, and a ear spike.

"ummm. what is the bella's?" I ask as I look at the flier then back at the girls

"Its an accapella group, we make music without any instruments" the other girl with brown hair said.

"Oh,well I am not really great at singing" I give them a small smile and move on

"Think about it!" I hear them call after me, I continue down to where the guys are still singing, but this time they are singing 'you spin me right around'

I laugh quietly and start beat-boxing quietly getting into the music, closing my eyes I start dancing not caring that there are others around. It wasn't till I felt someone behind me that I open my eyes and look around, it was a guy with brown hair and blond tips.

"Hey babe, I am Greg" he was wearing the red jacket of the trebles

"Um.. Hello, I am -" I didnt get to finish as Don grabbed Greg in a head lock and messed up his hair

"Where were you man?" I laughed as I watched them tussle around, this is what I missed, everyone back home knows me and they would never act like this around me in fear that I would ask my mum or Patrick to get them kicked out.

"hey, I was trying to get to know this babe" Greg finally answered the question and thats when Donald looked up and smiled.

"Hey Beautiful, miss me already?" he gives me a wink and a slight blush steals across my cheeks.

"Hey Donny, I didn't know you were in a accappella group. You guys sound good." I said smiling

"Dude, you know her? Shes as good as you beat-boxing." Greg said

"Really? oh and yeah I know her, she is my roommate" Donald murmured obviously off in thought. I just shrugg and let them know I am heading back to the dorm room.

When I get their, I see the box of posters that my mum said she was sending on the bed so I get changed int PJ's, a blue halter top(that cuts off above the belly button) black shorts that have stars and moons on them, I also put on a sheer robe and open the box, I put on my headphones and start listening to Titanium and Whistle and a few others.

I dance and swaying my hips as I get into it, singing and dancing. I didn't hear the door open or see the Don and another boy come into the room.

Donalds POV

Jesse and I headed back to my dorms talking about what songs we might want to do this year for qualifiers, I opened the door to see Morrigan moving her hips to what ever song she was listening to. I think its adorable, she doesnt even realize we are here.

The songs must have changed and she started singing

Can you blow my whisle baby, whisle baby

Let me know

Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it

and we will start real slow

you just put your lips to together

and you come real close

can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

here we go,

-Flo Rida

I recognized the song right away, and smiled as she started turned with her eyes closed as she danced against the wall with a poster in one hand her other hand going to her hair letting it out of the messy bun it had been in letting tumble down her back, and oh did I just want to bury my hands in it.

I saw her open her eyes and freeze it was adorable, you could see the shock in her eyes.

"Umm" she gives a nervous laugh.

Outside POV

Moria gave a nervous laugh as she got off the bed but she stumbled and would have fallen if Donald hadnt stepped forward and caught her she would have met the floor.

Blushing brightly taking off the headphones.

"Sorry, umm, how long have you been ther?" Moria muttered still in Donald's arms looking between him and the other boy.

"Oh, this is Jesse, he wanted to meet you and get an autograph. He didnt want to earlier cause of your boyfriend" Donald dropped his arms and took a step back.

"My boyfriend? I dont have a boyfriend, and sure I can sign for you Jesse" She smiled and grabbed a marker as Jesse opens a magazine with a photo of her ( r-ULTIMO-large570 ( pretend its her)) signing it and smiling at Jesse.

"Wow, it so great to meet you! I have like almost every picture of you!" Jesse continued to ramble as Donald was stuck on one thing.

"You dont have a boyfriend? What about that guy earlier that you jumped on?" He continued to stare at her intesely

"Oh, Darian, he is my brother" Moria's Irish lilt coming out as she smile at the thought of seeing her brother again.

A/N- Ok I wont update till I get some feed back! Thanks everyone for reading 3


End file.
